bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dokuma
Hi DOk. HAI GFLK --Dokuma 14:05, 9 October 2008 (UTC) This guy is cool. I just want you to know that you're cool.--Blue Shark 23:54, 11 October 2008 (UTC) thx BS. lol, BS --Dokuma 19:48, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Nid SOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUPPPPPEEEERRRR btw I totally think you should have kept the pronunciation for Sir Evil as "doe-KOO-muh". Angry Nid 10:05, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Indeed I did First day of programming class, my teacher told us that the most useful command we'll ever use in coding will be Ctrl+C. =P Angry Nid 22:09, 14 October 2008 (UTC) HEEEY (from nid) u edited Mr. Sun =P Yeah You changed it from "This is part of a long series of ingenious characters created by Angry Nidiki" to "this article is about the character. For the star, click here". =P And you need to reword that. Well, I will. But Mr. Sun isn't the sun at all, he's a sun-like being the size of a wrecker ball. Nid HEY MAN B) Hi, nice to see you GFLK 15:25, 19 October 2008 (UTC) HEY DOK SINCE YOU'RE ON HER MORE THAN ANYWHERE ELSE A) WE NEED TO DISCUSS THE RANDOMIZED HEADER B) YOU NEED TO MAKE A COMIC FOR KLINKERPOOP -Nid YES PLZ - Zon No No don't do that Then we'd have to do that for every series, doesn't really make sense leave it plz -Nid sory )=; Hello, New Admin Yup. You are now an admin. Because this wiki needs a lot of improvements, we're going to be needing more admins. So you have been chosen from Angry Nidhiki's recommendation. "He's basically perfect for the job. He's great with graphics, so he could improve those, and he's shown an obvious dedication to the Wiki". I hope he's right, and I'm pretty sure he is. Good luck! --Blade Titan974 01:50, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Having said that, you now need an epic signoff like mine. :P Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 11:08, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Speaking of, who changed mine from Nid to this thing Angry Nidhiki 22:46, 17 November 2008 (UTC) >=O And that's not really that epic but nice try =P This is epic: -YOUR MOM- your welcome 8D Angry Nidhiki 02:31, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Dok you seem extremely excited about this. :P Angry Nidhiki 20:47, 17 November 2008 (UTC) nope =O Angry Nidhiki 22:47, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Sigmaking, then Okay, firstly, do you know how to change fonts and font colours in wikis? If you do, that'll save us a lot of time. --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 05:14, 18 November 2008 (UTC)x :Right then, this shouldn't take long. Go to your . You'll find a box marked Signature. Just place the desired coding in there, and ensure that the Raw Signature checkbox is, well, checked. And that should work. --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 09:30, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Shout Box Did you know that thing existed? Make a news article telling everyone to add the shout box widget, so I have people with whom I can talk Angry Nidhiki 23:28, 18 November 2008 (UTC)